


Fun, With Fine Print

by a_q



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drinking & Talking, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Smoking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira is up for anything with Carter, except shop talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun, With Fine Print

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning of XMFC, Moira is an agent in 1962, and in Agent Carter short film Peggy leaves to run Shield 1946, so timeline wise I imagined that at the end of 50's Moira is still struggling with her career, and Peggy is a well-established director.
> 
> Revised 01/2015

When the taxi pulled up in front of her apartment building, Carter was already there, waiting. She wore a blue wool coat, clutching a handbag under her arm and a larger overnight bag at her feet.

Moira paid the driver and got out of the taxi. The wind caught her, blowing her hair into a mess. Moira grimaced and tried to balance her briefcase and purse while holding down her skirt and spitting hair out of her mouth. It wasn't exactly the most elegant look she could've hoped for, especially in front of Carter, who was always so beautiful and sophisticated.

“Evening,” Moira said when she had managed to compose herself somewhat. "Hope you didn't wait long?"

”Not at all. How was your day?” Carter asked, smiling. “Did you get your desk cleared?”

Moira took her key from her pocket, and opened the door. “Not even close, thank you for asking. But you knew that already, didn't you?”

Moira had walked into the office that morning and found Carter sitting in her chair, drinking a cup of coffee and admiring the massive stack of files piled on Moira's desk. Moira didn't mind the surprise visit, but she also knew Carter must have more important things to do than come meet her in the dingy office in the back-end of an office building. Then Carter had asked if she had a free evening tonight. 

And here they were, at Moira's front door. She held the door open for Carter.

“I know you'll get that paperwork cleared,” Carter said as she walked past her.

"I'm glad to hear it, but I have to say I don't share the sentiment," Moira said. "I suspect I'll be doing that same paperwork until I retire."

"Never underestimate woman's will to win against impossible odds," Carter said lightly.

”Interesting spin on positive thinking," Moira said, heading for the stairs. "I didn't know you like that sort of thing.”

"You should. It's in my file, under the personal quote," Carter said.

"That explains it. I haven't read your file."

Carter laughed, like it was the best joke she had heard all day.

Moira stopped and picked another key, opening the door to her apartment.

“Make yourself at home,” Moira said, flicking on the lights.

“Thank you.” 

Moira dropped her own things on top of the credenza, and turned to take Carter's coat, hanging it neatly in the coat closet.  

Carter nodded in thanks, and walked in to the small living room, the overnight bag in hand. Moira tried not to stare, but she couldn't help notice the way Carter's skirt hugged her hips, the her swaying as she walked.

"Lovely place," Carter said, and sat down on the armchair near the window, leaving the bag on the floor.  

"I'm subletting it. Honestly it's bit frilly for my taste," Moira said. She pushed her coat in the closet and shut the door. "But it's cheap, and the amenities are included."

Carter looked around again. "I take it you are hoping for a reassignment?"

“You saw my desk. Wouldn't you? I think their plan is to pile paperwork on me until I crack and  _then_ claim that I have female hysteria, or some other ridiculous crap, and sack me." Moira kicked off her shoes under the coffee table, pulled the hem of her shirt out of the waistband, and slumped on the sofa with a sigh. "I could use a drink. Do you want to go to the bar around the corner? I can go change.”

Carter reached for her bag and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, setting it on the coffee table. “I got this, and you don't have to put your heels on for it. Unless you want something fancier?”

“You came prepared, of course.” Moira got up, smoothing her skirt. “Do you want ice, soda water?”

“A glass is enough, thank you.”  

Moira went to the small kitchenette, opening several cupboards before she found the tumblers. She hadn't had a need to use them before now. She took the ice tray from the freezer and dropped a few cubes in one glass, before taking both glasses to the living room. She put them on the coffee table and sat back down on the sofa. Carter opened the bottle with a quick twist, poured two stiff drinks, and pushed the glass with ice over to her.

”They aren't smart enough to strategize that far, you know. In their minds, finding the right combination of paperwork and bureaucrats will create gold. It's the new alchemy. Take it in stride, you'll learn something.”

“Did you?” Moira asked, taking the drink and pressing the cool glass against her temple. “When you were in the paper-push duty?”

Carter shrugged. “I took the initiative. It turned out fine. I'm sure you'll manage to do the same.”

After twelve hours of battling through the ingenious red tape that a bunch of intelligence agencies had created, she had a headache. Especially since the paperwork was only created to hide the fact that the agencies were royally fucking up missions across Europe. She had mostly taken this assignment to buy some goodwill from her supervisor, to show that she was a team player. It didn't feel like such a brilliant idea after three weeks of endless data analysis.

“Do you want me to empty the bottle before you tell me why you are here?” Moira asked.   

“Not at all,” Carter said, stretching her legs. She nudged her shoes off one at a time, with a practiced move. “I hoped we could have some fun. Like the last time?”

“Yes!” Moira said quickly, in case she took back the offer. “I mean, yes please. Was that all? You could've just called, you didn't have to come by the office.”

“Maybe I wanted to see how they treat you,” Carter said.

“Please, not this again," Moira sighed. "I don't want to work for you, thank you, though I appreciate the offer.”

Carter got up, leaving the whiskey glass on the coffee table, and walked over to her.  

“I know, I'm not recruiting,” Carter said, taking the glass from Moira's hand and setting it on the floor. She hiked up her skirt and straddled her lap. “I only wanted to check if you needed some entertainment, and I think you do. I have something new to try, and I thought of you.”

“Because you know I'm easy like that?” Moira asked, smoothing her hand along Carter's thigh, the nylon silky under her palm.

“Because I know you're adventurous and you speak your mind,” Carter said. “Which are great attributes in test runs.”

“Ehh, it's not that hot to be tagged as a test subject,” Moira said.

“I'm sorry. Here, let me make it up to you,” she said, and leaned to kiss her.

Carter was a pushy kisser, but Moira liked that, the way she threw herself completely into the kissing like it was the end game. Moira let her dominate the kisses, while she pushed her hand underneath Carter's slippery blouse. Moira trailed her fingers along the curve of Carter's breast, trying to get under her bra but not having much luck with it.

“So what is it? The new thing?” Moira asked after a while, twisting away from Carter's mouth to look her in the eyes. Carter's lipstick was barely smudged.

“We'll get to it,” Carter said, nudging her arm, insinuating that she should keep going. “Patience. Let's enjoy this part first.”

“Oh, come on,” Moira complained, but without much enthusiasm. Getting under Carter's blouse was a prize on its own, in all honesty. Her bra was slippery under Moira's fingers, the cleavage luscious. Moira wanted to press her cheek against Carter's bare skin, breathe in her scent and stay like that all night, but she was also curious about what Carter had planned. “You can't kiss me and show me what it is at the same time? I happen to know you shine at multitasking.”

“Fine, I'll show you,” Carter said, pecking a quick kiss on her lips before getting back on her feet. Carter reached to pull down the zipper and pushed her skirt over her hips, the thin, black wool pooling on the floor. She had a cream-colored slip underneath, with a lace trim. Moira was envious how gorgeous Carter always looked, no matter what she wore. It was unfair. She looked fresh as a daisy, when Moira felt like a pile of frumpy laundry.

Carter leaned to pick the skirt from the floor, giving Moira a chance to admire her nylon covered legs, the taut snaps of her garters pressing against the curve of her ass. She straightened up and flashed a mischevious grin at her. “The bedroom is here?” Carter asked, pointing at the closed door.

“Yes,” Moira said, sitting up quickly. “It's bit messy, sorry. I had a busy morning.”

“That's fine, I'm more interested in your messier side anyway,” Carter said, going into the bedroom.

“Do you mind if I take my drink with me?” Moira called after her, getting up on her feet.

“Please, do.”

When she got to the bedroom, it was empty and the bathroom door was closed.

“What, I don't get to watch?” Moira called through the door.

“No, not yet. Patience!”

“Right, more of that,” Moira muttered, and put the whiskey glass on the night table. She looked around the room, picking up few odd pieces of clothing strewn on the floor and tossing them on the chair. She pulled the covers away from the bed, dropping them on the floor into a big bundle. She did the same with the duvet and tossed the pillows in the middle of the bed. 

It was quiet in the bathroom, so Moira used the time to take off her blouse and skirt, folding them on the chair with more care than she had shown for the bed linen. She didn't have time for a dry-cleaning run until weekend, so the black skirt had to be wearable until then. She pondered her underwear. Luckily, she had worn her new black set, which looked good on her. It would be visually striking to keep it on, but garters were annoying to take off in the middle of the proceedings.

“Take your clothes off, and get in the bed,” came from the bathroom.

“Ordering me around is not hot either,” Moira shouted back, though that was a fib. She found it thrilling when Carter gave her commands. There was a certain edge in her voice that made Moira want to obey her and argue with her at the same time. 

She unhooked her garters and peeled off her stockings, adding those to the pile of clothes. She took off her bra but left her panties on, just to see what Carter would do. She sat on the bed, crossing her legs and leaning to take the whiskey glass to finish her drink while she waited.

“Are you coming out or not?” Moira called when she had finished her drink. “Or do you need help?”

The door opened and she came out, stopping in the doorway and striking a pose, hands on her hips and wide smile on her face. She still wore the silk slip, and in addition a strap-on with a soft, leather harness.

“That's it?” Moira asked, frowning. “I mean, it's a great look but I've seen your dick before, so it's not much of a surprise.”

“Touch it first, then decide,” Carter said, and walked closer to the bed.

Moira reached to touch Carter's waist, sliding her hand lower. She loved the juxtaposition of the silk and the fragile lace against the smooth leather folded around Carter's hips, the cold metal bite of the buckle on the side. Moira suspected that Carter liked the harness all by itself, that she wore it all the time under her expensive dresses. It suited her. After a few trial and error Moira had found out that there was a difference between wearing a strap-on for someones sake and truly liking it. Carter was in the latter category.

Moira reached out to touch the dildo, strikingly red against the white of the silk. The dildo felt sturdy but light in her hand, the texture odd.

“What material is this?” Moira asked. The material warmed under her touch as she smoothed her hand along the length.

“It's silicone. Like it? The girls in the R&D thought it up during a long lunch,” Carter said with a smirk, swaying her hips to make the dildo move. “I think they aimed to shut up Stark for good.”

“Is that why it's bright red?”

“It could be. Or there might have been one too many martinis involved in the invention process, and the girls decided it was festive in red,” Carter said, turning slightly to give her a better view. “I like it in red. Do you?”

“It suits you, but does the color has anything to do with the function?” Moira asked, continuing her exploration.

Carter slid her hand along her shoulder, caressing her neck. “Not that I know. The girls tested the first version on a young lab tech, who volunteered for it. Poor guy had to take a sick day afterwards, the girls went a bit overboard with it. Though I've never seen anyone as happy as he was when he stumbled out of the test lab.”

Moira laughed. “You're a liar, Carter.”

“I had to sign the sick leave permit for him, it was terribly awkward. I have the carbon saved if you want more tangible proof.”

“Please, I've seen enough bullshit bureaucracy today.” Moira scooted in the middle of the bed and leaned back against her elbows, stretching her leg to touch Carter's hip with her toes. “You can't fool me.”

“I just have to prove the superiority of silicone in practice, don't I?”

“Yes, I think you need to do that,” Moira said with a bright smile.

Carter stroked her calf, sliding her fingers past the groove of her knee and along her thigh. “You didn't want to take off your panties?”

“It's a new pair,” Moira said, hooking her leg around Carter's hips and nudging her closer. “I thought you would like the look.”

“They're beautiful on you, but I think they look better on the floor.”

“Gosh, what do you think of me?” Moira laughed as she reached to pull the wisp of fabric over her legs.

“That you are an adventurous woman, with excellent taste.” Carter got on the bed, between her legs and leaning over her, her hair falling in curls over her shoulder. “Tell me what you want.”

Moira slid her hands along Carter's sides, enjoying the feel of the silk. “Why don't you just get on with it?”

“Without the proper warm-up? I had other plans,” Carter whispered, leaning to kiss her neck. “Excellent plans.”

“Darling, I had a long day. Don't worry about the foreplay, just fuck me,” Moira said, grabbing her ass and pulling her close, the dildo trapped between their bellies. Carter laughed low, her breath tickling her neck.

“Do it yourself then, if you can't wait.”

Carter pushed up, the muscles in her arms taut, the silk slip pouring over her body like a white light, the strip of lace pressing into the curve of her breast. Moira reached for the dildo, the material warm from their bodies and as smooth as the silk. Moira squirmed to get the dildo where she wanted it, Carter lowering down on her. Her dick felt perfect, exactly the right girth and weight. Moira swayed her hips to get the dildo to press the right spot. Carter watched her with a soft smile as she pressed her firmly against the mattress.

”How does it feel?” Carter asked, trailing kisses along her jaw. “Good?”

Moira wrapped her legs around Carter's hips. Carter felt solid against her. Carter had lean and hard muscles, and even without knowing, Moira could've guessed what kind of physical training she had had, the close combat written in her body.

“Don't move,” Moira whispered. “Can we stay like this?”

Carter kissed her, playful, her hand wrapped in Moira's hair and tugging gently. “I can stay like this as long as you like.”

Carter continued kissing her, light, hard, changing her strategy just when Moira thought she knew where the next kiss would land. Moira let her hands roam, pushing the slip out of the way to get her hands on Carter's naked skin, the soft curve of her breast pressed against her own. Carter mirrored Moira's movements, letting go of Moira's hair and reaching down. Moira sighed, arching to Carter's touch. Carter's weight on her felt perfect, the scent of her skin, her slender fingers pressing down on her clit just the right way. She twisted her fingers and Moira groaned, clutching her shoulders.

“Goddamn,” Moira panted, trying to keep her calm and failing miserably.

“More?”

“What kind of question is that,” Moira muttered, rocking her hips lightly, the small movement sending waves through her. It was a delicious feeling, and even better after Carter took the hint and continued her trick with her fingers, the touch almost too much. 

Carter laughed and pushed up on her knees, then hooked her arms under Moira's knees, sliding her closer. "Earnest one?"

"Then yes, more," Moira said, leaning on her elbows to get a better view of what Carter was doing. "Take that slip off."

Carter pulled the silk slip over her head in a quick move. "Better?"

"Much," Moira said, her eyes lingering on her breasts. From experience, she knew it would be difficult to keep her eyes away from Carter. "Do I get to try it too?"

"Maybe, if you have any strength left after this," Carter said, smiling.

"I love challenges," Moira said. "Let's see what you've got." 

* * *

Moira reached to take the pack of smokes from the nightstand and light one up, handing it over to Carter before lighting one for herself. She took a drag and stretched her legs, enjoying the tired, aching feeling in her muscles. The sign of a good workout.

“My compliments to the ladies in the R&D,” Moira said, blowing smoke into the air. “I feel like I should send them wine or a fruit basket or something.”

“They have a big Christmas bonus coming their way,” Carter said, reaching to smooth Moira's hair, tugging it behind her ear. “You know, you could be on the same payroll.”

Moira waved her hand. “No. Don't. Don't make me _that_ woman.”

“What woman?”

“The one who sucks their boss's dick to get ahead, that woman.” Moira reached over to drop the ashes into the ashtray on the nightstand. “Fine if it works for some, but I made myself a promise. I'm not going to do that.”

“It's not the same.”

Moira laughed. “No? Sounds remarkably the same.”

“Please. I'm looking out for my own interests here, I want you working for me, not against me,” Carter said, the cigarette smoke twirling around her head like a halo. 

“But you want to keep doing this too? That won't work,” Moira said. “Sleeping with a colleague is one thing, sleeping with your boss is completely another."

“No one has to know,” Carter said.

“In our line of work, someone always knows.” Moira leaned to kiss her, the lipstick completely worn off now. "Sooner or later."


End file.
